The present disclosure relates to efficiently sharing an antenna between multiple communication systems in an electronic device.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Many electronic devices, such as smartphones and computers, include antennas that are used to for various forms of wireless communication, such as Bluetooth and Wi-Fi communication. In many of these electronic devices, circuitry may share the antenna by toggling between Wi-Fi and Bluetooth circuitry. In cases in which a device has multiple wireless connections, the strength of the Wi-Fi or Bluetooth signal may decrease owing to the simultaneous use of the antenna by the Wi-Fi and Bluetooth circuitry. This decrease in signal strength could result in disconnection or dropping a packet of data from a Wi-Fi and/or Bluetooth network.